Transoformers Survivor
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Come and see the transformers as they attempt to . . . Survive! ON HOLD
1. Picking the cast aways

**Transformers Survivor**

So here is transformers survivor and just like the others I want to know who you want to be in here. Here are the ones so far that I at least want in this story-

Optimus

Megatron

Hot Shot

Starscream

Jetfire

Red Alert

Cyclonus

Jazz

Bumblebee

Ultra Magnus

That's all so far. Tell who you want or I'll start this story.


	2. The Beginning

**Meeting the teams**

As the autobots and decepticons step out they meet the Survivor guy.

"Greetings autobots and decepticons to Survivor. It is here where you will be put in teams and survive a series of games and trials . . . but there is a twist . . . one of you autobots will be put on the team of the decepticons," said the Survivor guy.

At that the autobots gazed at each other wondering who will be put on the evil team. The Survivor guy then read off the names of both the autobots and decepticons-

"Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, Jetfire, Red Alert, Elita One, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker."

He then started with the decepticons-

"Megatron, Starscream, Demolisher, Cyclonus, Tidal wave, and Sideways."

He then looked at the autobots and said-

"Sunstreaker you were chosen to be put with the decepticon group."

"WHY?!" cried Sunstreaker. "Who chose me?!"

Sideswipe let out a little cough at that. Sunstreaker then glared at him evilly and said-

"YOU . . . your day will come Sideswipe . . . your day will come!"

He then stepped over to the decepticon team and awkwardly greeted everyone. The Survivor guy then pointed to a small island and said-

"There is your home for the next two weeks. Make your shelter, hunt, and survive."

And so the teams jumped off the ship and went to the island. It is there they will be tested on how long they can survive without technology. Can they do it? Find out on day one in the next Survivor.

**Hot Shot's girl: I know it was short but day 1 should be longer. I'm writing 4 stories at once so please give me a break. I'll try and update it tomorrow alright. Until then don't forget to check out Transformers Fear factor and Transformers the Amazing Race (Which I am also doing).**


	3. Day 1

**Day 1**

Two pairs of teams were sent to the small island, but one different sides to test their surviving skills. Will they make it on that island for two weaks? We'll find out on . . . Survivor.

* * *

"Day one's been a little hard," said Optimus. "We have the shelter and everything, but the fire is another story . . ."

* * *

"Optimus I don't think it's gonna work that way," started Elita One. "I think you should do it the way I suggested . . ." 

"Elita will you leave me alone! I know what I'm doing!" snapped Optimus rubbing the two logs faster together.

"Well you know it would help if you were OUT OF THE RAIN!!" she shouted at the dumb Optimus

* * *

"Like I said, it's gonna be a chalange," sighed Optimus.

* * *

"Man this sucks being here," sighed Hot Shot as he placed himself on the trunk of a tree. "Who wanted me here in the first place? I ain't no surviving bot!" 

"That would be Hot Shot's girl and some of her reviewers," said Jazz joining Hot Shot.

"Oh yea," smiled Hot Shot for a split second, but then quit. "This still sucks."

Sideswipe had just came back from retrieveing wood. When he placed it down he smiled and came over to Hot Shot and Jazz and asked-

"Hey, how do you think Sunstreaker's doin'?"

They all then smiled at the thought of it.

* * *

"It's been hard it has," said Sunstreaker. "I mean it's not every day you're put with the decepticons."

* * *

"Autobot go get some more wood," commanded Megatron as he laid back against a tree. 

"But I just did!" complained Sunstreaker. "And I have a name you know . . . it's Sunstreaker!"

"Fine Streaker just get out there and get more wood," shooed Megatron.

"That makes everything worse," bowed Sunstreaker as he left to get more wood.

* * *

"I'm wondering if Sideswipe misses me," sighed Sunstreaker looking up.

* * *

Sideswipe, Jazz, and Hot Shot laughed at saying what they thought that Sunstreaker was doing at the moment. 

"No, no I bet he's like their slave!" laughed Hot Shot.

"And he has to fan them and wait on them and everything!" laughed Sideswipe.

"Man Sideswipe you are one mean brother," laughed Jazz.

"Well I had to get him pay back from fear factor!" laughed Sideswipe.

At that everyone laughed. Red Alert then came to them with a bunch of canteens and threw it to them saying-

"Here . . . fill them up."

"Why don't you?" asked Hot Shot throwing his back.

"Because I'm fixing the shelter for you to sleep in," said Red Alert through his teeth.

"Boys listen to him," said Optimus coming to them.

"Yea," said Jetfire standing next to him.

Optimus then looked at Jetfire and said-

"You could help too."

"Right," said Jetfire walking away.

* * *

"Having an autobot on our team is different cause mostly you're used to killing them," said Starscream. "I mean . . . we're able to take care of ourselves.

* * *

"Yea, we're not lazy," said Demolisher with a little chuckle.

* * *

Sunstreaker was running around only doind what he was told. 

"And don't forget finish building the shelter," said Megatron leaning back on the tree trunk in the shade.

"Yea, and I'm thristy!" said Cyclonus whining for drink.

It was high noon the time when they didn't want anything for a minute, but it wasn't a long rest for Sunstreaker till someone wanted something again.

* * *

Time came when the first chalange of the day was told to them, and they had to meet with the survivor guy. He stood there out in the sun and just smiled as the teams came to him. 

"So how was your first day on the island?" he asked.

All he got out of the autobots were grunts and moans. The decepticons looked preety well still.

"It's not that bad," said Megatron stretching.

Sunstreaker then collasped from tiredness.

"Apparently it is for him!" laughed Cyclonus nudging him with his foot.

The Survivor guy then announced the game they were to be playing. He pointed to two catapults and said-

"One person from each team will be put in the catapult. They will be flung onto this net and have to crawl to slice the coconut off thses four poles. There will be another person at the bottom catching them blindfolded. They will find the coconuts and race back to their teams and open them to solve a puzzle inside them. Once they are done you will yell time and I will see if it's right."

The autobots chose Hot Shot for the catapult and Jazz to catch the coconuts. The decepticons chose Cyclonus for the catapult, but they didn't know who to chose to catch the coconuts.

"No, no not him," said Megatron trying to decided who would be good for the job.

After a long moment of consideration Megatron turned to Sunstreaker and said-

"You . . . Streaker, you catch the coconuts."

"Fine," sighed Sunstreaker.

And so the teams got ready and when they were they launched the bots into the net. Hot Shot and Cyclonus scrambled on the next to get their cuting object and then cut the coconuts down. Hot Shot got the first one down and then the next. Jazz was very good at catching them, but he needed two more.

Cyclonus got two down, but Sunstreaker missed the first one and the second one hit his head causing him to fall.

"Get up you weakling autobot!!" shouted Megatron.

Sunstreaker then scrambled around at find the coconuts. He found them and when all were gathered unto him he raced zizaged back to his team dropping one in the process. He had to go back and get it while the autobots already had theirs. When he got them to his team they began to break them open and configure the puzzle inside.

Megatron had a hard time figuring it out as he attempted to put it together. Sunstreaker was pushed out and wanted to help his team figure out the puzzle, but no one would let him in. He had to jump in order to see what they were doing. He saw the puzzle and knew what it was, but the others didn't.

"Oh I know!" he jumped, but no one cared for him to notice he knew. "If you just . . ."

"Get back autobot!" shoved Demolisher.

"I'M ON YOUR TEAM!!" he cried, but he was not heard.

Sunstreaker then shut up and decided to let them lose. The autobots had figured it out and Elita yelled-

"TIME!"

"Aw man!" mumbled the decepticons seeing they were beat.

The Survivor guy then came to see the puzzle and saw the autobots had won. He held up the puzzle showing it was a picture of a decepticon sign. He then came to the decepticons and held up their . . . messed up autobot sign that was missing many things.

"Aw, that's not fair!' complained Megatron.

"Well you could have asked the autobot on your team for help, but I guess you didn't want to," said the survivor guy.

Sunstreaker just stood there with his arms crossed. They could have won if they would have just listened to him . . . but no. The Survivor guy then said-

"Decepticons get ready . . . I will be seeing you tonight."

And so they all walked away. One of them was going to be voted off that night, but which one?

* * *

"I'd vote off Sunstreaker," said Demolisher. "Autobots are nothin' but trouble."

* * *

"I'd have to say Megatron," said Starscream clear about his choice.

* * *

"Megatron," said Sideways.

* * *

"I don't know!!" cried Sunstreaker seeing they were all decepticons and should all be voted off.

* * *

Time came when they took their torches and went to the survivor guy in the middle of the island. They all sat down and he said-

"You have all chosen who you think should be voted off and now is your time to vote. Sunstreaker you shall go first."

And so he got up and voted. All voted till all were done. They all sat down and the survivor guy said-

"I'll go tally the votes."

He came back with the votes and took one out and said-

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay know it's your turn to do something. You vote and if it's better than the one I want voted off then I'll do it. So tell me who to vote off and why. You have one day ;)**


	4. The 1st Votes

"Starscream," said the Survivor guy as he held up one of the votes. "Megatron . . . Demolisher . . . Megatron . . .Starscream . . ."

Starscream and Megatron wondered who it'd be. The Survivor guy then took the last vote in his hands and said-

"Two votes Starscream and two votes Megatron."

He then opened it and read it. He then said as he turned the vote so everyone could read it-

"First person voted off Survivor . . . Megatron."

Megatron grinded his teeth as he came up to the Survivor guy with his torch.

"The tribe has spoken," said the Survivor guy as he estinguished Megatron's torch.

Megatron then bowed his head a bit and began to walk away. The Survivor guy then sturned to the decepticons and said-

"You may return to your camp."

They all got up, took their torches, and walked back to camp. Some were surprised about the votes and some weren't.

* * *

"I can't believe my own men would vote me off the first day!" complained Megatron. "I am their key survivor and they got rid of me . . . it was proabably that _autobot._"

He took a moment to cease his anger, but it soon returned as he looked at the camera and said-

"You know . . . you all are just a pill of-!"

* * *

And that concludes this day's Survivor. Find out how Megatron getting voted off is effecting th decepticon team on . . . Survivor!

**Hot Shot's girl: If you must know those were real votes so yea . . . And I'm sorry that it's so short cause my family really want on the computer right now and the other chapters might take a while. I'll try and update as soon as I can though. ;)**


	5. Day 2

**Day 2**

The decepticons have been doing well since Megatron had been voted off. All seem like they don't mind him being gone. Only a few people miss him.

* * *

"Megatron!" sobbed Demolisher. "Why'd he have to get voted off? What'd he ever do to any one?!"

* * *

"I have to honsetly say I think it was for the good of the team," said Starscream. "But for those who voted against me . . . believe me I will FIND YOU!! when I do I WILL-"

* * *

Many things have changed since he was voted off, and many people think the same thing.

* * *

"I guess things have changed," said Cyclonus.

* * *

"Do I think things have changed since Megatron got voted off?" said Sunstreaker pondering on the thought. " . . . no."

* * *

"No autobot over there!" said Starscream as he leaned against a tree and pointed to where he wanted Sunstreaker to put some objects down. 

"Yea, and I'm thirsty again!" said Cyclonus.

* * *

But the autobots laugh when they hear the news. 

"Man, can you believe they voted off Megatron?!" laughed Hot Shot.

"Yea, I thought they were gonna vote off Sunny for a second," laughed Jazz.

"Why when he's their only slave?" laughed Sideswipe.

"True," laughed Jetfire joining in with them.

Optimus listened to their conversation and just about thought the same thing.

* * *

"This action was to be espected from the decepticons," said Optimus shaking his head. "It is they way they are."

* * *

"They're nothing but bloodthirsty cuthroats," said Elita plainly. "Well all except for Sunstreaker of course . . . the poor thing must be scared out of his mind."

* * *

"I got you stupid fish," said Sunstreaker as he raised the spear over the fish he surveyed for a long time. "You think you're faster than me huh? WELL THINK AGAIN!!!" 

He then jabbed down,but the fish moved sofore causing him to hit his own foot.

"OW!! . . . oh good move, good move, but you won't be so lucky next time," said Sunstreaker as he took up the spear again and aimed it at the fish.

"Hey, he's more cazy then even Cyclonus," said Demolisher as he and Sideways gazed at the, now, crazed Sunstreaker. "Just look at him he's talking to the fish!"

Just then Sunstreaker fell in the water and tried to grab the fish with his bare hands, but yet again he failed.

"I see what you mean," said Sideways as he cocked his head a bit.

Then after watching him for a bit longer Sideways said-

"He's even swearing in decepticon tongue . . . eh, he's even making me shiver."

* * *

"You know after a while you start to miss him," said Sideswipe. " . . . a lot."

* * *

"Sideswipe . . . I don't need Sideswipe to do anything!" said Sunstreaker as he fashioned himself another spear for the hunt. "I'll show the decepticons what I'm really capable of!"

* * *

"Maybe it was a bad idea to out him in the deceptiocn's team," said Sideswipe now regreting what he did. "I hope he's alright."

* * *

Sunstreaker was moving at an incredible speed as he rushed over to make sure it was fitted well and then over to see if they had enough fire wood. He then rushed over to see if they had enough food. When he had chekced everything he decided start fixing the damaged shelter that the decepticons had ruined, but he wasn't gonna work on it alone. 

"Alright decepticon get up. You're helping me fix the shelter!" said Sunstreaker as he slaped Starscream with his spear.

"What?!" growled Starscream standing up. "Why don't you?!"

"Come on!" he said smacking him again.

"Hey, what is your problem?!" said Starscream duking from the slaps.

"My problem is the shelter's not fixed and needs to be, now if you want a place to sleep then get off your laxy bum and help fix the shelter!" he said wacking Starscream again.

"If you wack me one more time!" started Starscream.

"What?" smiled Sunstreaker as he took a quick wack to Starscream again.

"You!!" growled Starscream, but was shut up by another wack. "Okay, okay!! I'll help you as long as you stop wacking me with that . . . thing."

"Good, now to get the others," smiled Sunstreaker as he took off.

Sunstreaker was right. It would be a lot easier if everyone helped fix the shelter. He even got Tidal wave to help, how? . . . he still isn't telling us.

"Come on! You call that lifting?! My mother could lift more than you!" Shouted Sunstreaker at his team.

"Sheesh, he's worse than Megatron," said Cyclonus as he gave some wood to Demolisher.

"Well I think we did give him a rough start at first," said Sideways as he grabbed some string to tie the wood together.

"I think we should lose todays game and vote him off," said Starscream to the others.

"I agree," said Demolisher as they gazed at the crazed barking autobot.

* * *

Time came for the chalange and both teams came to the survivor guy. 

"I hope you all had a peaceful nights sleep," said the survivor guy as he gazed at the teams.

"I wouldn't say peaceful," mumbled Starscream as he crossed his arms and gazed at the bouncing Sunstreaker.

"Come on tell us about the game!" shouted Sunstreaker ready for anything.

Sideswipe looked at his brother who he barely reconized for a second and said-

"What happened to my brother?!"

"You tell us," said Starscream.

"Okay here is the challange," started the survivor guy.

He then pointed out to a small floating square in the middle of the ocean and said-

"One person from each team will go on it and wrestle with one person from the other team. If you fall off the square then the next person will go. You have five minutes to do this. The teams with the most knock offs wins."

"Alright," smiled Hot Shot this should be easy.

"But the decepticons have Tidal wave," said Jazz pointing to the big black transformer.

"Oh . . . I forgot about him," said Hot Shot knowing they were surely going to lose.

So the autobots chose who was going to go first and so did the decepticons.

"Well that's easy, we got Tidal wave," said Demolisher.

"But remeber we want to lose," said Starscream making sure Sunstreaker couldn't hear them. "Let's let Sunstreaker go first."

"Oh I get it," giggled Cyclonus.

The teams chose and so Sunstreaker faced off against Sideswipe.

"Ready . . . set . . . go!" said the survivor guy.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe circled each other for a while when Sunstreaker said-

"Hey remember when I said your day will come Sides?" smiled Sunstreaker still his crazed self.

"Yea why?" said Sideswipe.

"Well here it comes!" he said giving him a punch in the face and knocking him off. "WOO, bring on the next one!"

"Man!" said the decepticons as they watched Sunstreaker knock off three other autobots. "He's gonna win it for us!"

Hot Shot fell in the water and went back to his team. Optimus helped him up as Hot Shot said-

"Man, I can't believe Sunstreaker knocked me off," said Hot Shot standing up.

"I'll go next," said Optimus.

As they faced off against each other Optimus said-

"I'm sorry I have to do this Sunstreaker."

"Do what sir?" asked Sunstreaker as he straightened.

Optimus then tackled him and tossed him off. At that Optimus heard the most unusual sound . . . the decepticons were cheering for him.

"Have they gone mad?" he asked as he saw their happy faces.

The decepticons then sent in Tidal wave, but did not plan on winning as Optimus was ready to face him time was called.

"Time," said the survivor guy. "The autobots lose and the decepticons win."

"YES!" smiled Sunstreaker as he did a little dance.

All the decepticons sighed as they watched the crazed autobot do a little jig. The survivor guy then said-

"Autobots . . . I will see you at tribal meeting tonight."

And so the autobots had to decide who to vote off. It would be tough, but they had to choose.

* * *

"I say Optimus," said Hot Shot. "Yea he's good and all and I love him to death, but I can see him surviving till the last day and I can't have it."

* * *

"More or less Hot Shot," said Red Alert. "He just, he . . . I don't like him."

* * *

"You got me," said Jetfire trying to decide. "But if I have to say anything I'd say Elita One cause she's a female and . . . girls just get in the way . . . wait, is this camera still on?"

* * *

It was time the autobots grabbed their torches and headed to tribal meeting where they met the survivor guy. 

"It is time," he said as he pointed to the voting room.

And so the autobots voted and when they were done the survivor guy took them and showed them the votes.

"The first vote," he started.

**Hot Shot's girl: and you guys know the rest. Vote to see who get voted off, and tell me why, but if it's not the person I have in mind I might not take your advice, but if it's better then I'll do it. **

**And remember it doesn't have to be th person you hate or don't think is best for the team. It could be like . . . I want Optimus voted off cause I'd think it'd be funny, or Jetfire cause he's stupid. You know, something like that. You have one day . . . or more, it depends if I can get on.**


	6. The 2nd Votes

The Survivor guy showed the votes.

"Jetfire . . . Jetifre . . . Optimus . . . Hot Shot . . . Optimus . . . Optimus," said the survivor guy as he took the last vote out. "The second person voted off survivor . . . Optimus Prime."

There were quite a couple of gasps as this happened, but Optimus took it like a good sport. He got up, took his torch and came to the survivor guy.

"The tribe has spoken," said the survivor guy as he exstinguished Optimus' torch.

Optimus bowed his head a bit and then looked one last time at him team. Optimus then turned in the darkness and left.

"You may go back to your camp," said the survivor guy to the remaining team.

And so the autobots picked up their torches and belonging and headed back.

* * *

"If I had another chance to play on survivor I'd do it," smiled Optimus. " . . . I just don't understand who would conspire against me."

* * *

We'll see how the autobots handle thier leader's vote off. Until next time on Survivor. 

**Hot Shot's girl: I know most of you wanted Jetfire off, but trust me he'll get what's coming to him soon enough. I just wanted Optimus voted off cause he'd be the most likely to survive and I thought it'd be funny so until next time.**


	7. Day 3

**Day 3**

The autobots have been going a little slow since their leader had been voted off and now all wonders who'd take lead . . . but there were some who didn't really care.

* * *

"I guess I never really thought about that when I convinced mostly everyone to vote off Optimus," said Hot Shot cratching his head a bit. "I just wanted Optimus off cause I knew he could beat us. That's pretty much it."

* * *

"Who would vote off Optimus?!" cried Elita. "I mean . . . what did he do to deserve this but be a good and careing leader?"

* * *

"I don't see what people are so choked up about," said Jetfire leaning back. "I mean I can just say good ridence . . . wait . . . is this carmera still on?"

* * *

Most of the autobots didn't really care, but some did. There were even things that upset them that was not concerning Optimus Prime's vote off. 

"Take it easy Sides," said Jazz seeing Sideswipe in a down mood. "I'm sure when this is all over with Sunny will be back to normal."

"I don't know," said Sideswipe. "Did you see the way he was acting . . . it was worse then a decepticon!"

"Well . . . I can see your point," said Jazz remebering the crazy looking Sunstreaker. "It's just the game. Don't worry he'll be back to normal before you know it."

"It's all my fault!" cried Sideswipe. "It was my idea to put him with those evil decepticons and now look what they've done to him! Poor thing . . . they created a monster out of my brother!"

"Or did he just do it himself?" asked Jazz.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" said Sideswipe. "There is no way he'd change himself . . . could he?"

"I don't know," said Jazz. "The decepticons didn't look to happy with him."

* * *

"Did it work?" asked Cyclonus as all watched Sunstreaker from afar. 

Sunstreaker was sleeping like a sparkling as he dropped a cup from turning in his sleep.

"Yup, it worked," said Sideways.

"Good," sighed Cyclonus as they all came out of hiding and too the sleeping autobot. "I didn't think that sleeping drink would work."

"I told you it would," said Sideways. "Why can't you just trust me?"

All the decpeticons let out a couple of coffs as Starscream came and saw what had happened. He took a look at the sleeping Sunstreaker and then at the frozen decepticons.

"What have you done?!" he cried.

"SSHH!! Don't wake up streaker!" said Demolisher.

"But what did you?!" he started but his mouth was covered by Tidal wave's large hand.

"Quiet," he said as softly as he could. "Little autobot won't boss around if sleeping."

Starscream then got it and so grinned as he looked at Sunstreaker dead asleep cause of his drink. He then turned back to his men and said-

"Good job . . . very good job."

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Cyclonus.

"Nothing," said Starscream as he circled Sunstreaker. "We are NOT going to desturb his peaceful slumber. Do I make myself CLEAR?!"

"Yes sir," the team said.

"But what about the games?" asked Demolisher. "He'd have to come too."

"Yea, do you want us to try and lose so we can get him voted off?" asked Cyclonus.

"No," smirked Starscream bending over to the sleeping autobot. "He shall be our sercret weapon to wining."

"How?" asked Sideways.

"You saw how he beat the autobots in the last challenge," smiled Starscream. "He can do it again, and besides he's not bothering anyone if he's sleeping all the time. All we need to do is to make sure he sleeps during the day and is awake during the games."

"Smart move," grinned Sideways.

"So we're keeping him huh?" sighed Cyclonus. "Yea . . . I guess as long as he's a sleep."

All then dunked and shut up as Sunstreaker turned again and mutter 'stupid decepticons' in his sleep.

"Just keep you're voices down!" said Starscream as he hit Cyclonus on the head.

"Sorry," giggled Cyclonus.

As the day passed and the time came to play the game all the teams came to meet the survivor guy by the shore. He smiled as the two teams came and readied for the worst. The autobots were a little slow today but they were ready to win this time.

"Okay, now you decepticons are going down!" pointed Jetfire.

As the autobots looked at the decepticons they saw Tidal wave holding what looked like an out cold Sunstreaker. Sideswipe didn't like the looks of that.

"What did you do to my brother?!" he growled.

"Relax autobot," said Starscream glaring at him. "Your brother is fine."

Tidal wave then placed him down and Starscream took him up and smacked him clear across the face immediately waking him up.

"What, what happened?!" cried Sunstreaker as he came to.

"Shut up," said Starscream. "We're about to play one of the games now wake up and get that mainframe of yours straight."

"Right, right," said Sunstreaker shaking his head making himself wake up all the way.

"Here is your challage," said the survivor guy as he pointed out in the ocean.

"Oh great," sighed Hot Shot. "Not more wrestling."

"One team member must swim out to that pole. Once here they will receive part of a map that will lead you to your next task. When there your clue shall inform you what to do."

"Well that doesn't sound to bad," smiled Sunstreaker.

"Good cause you're swiming," smiled Starscream as all gazed at him.

"What, why me?!" he cried.

"Cause you're the fastest now GO!" said Starscream pushing him forward.

And so Sunstreaker stepped forward for the decepticon team and Elita One for the autobot team. The survivor guy readied and said-

"On your mark . . . get set . . . GO!"

And so they were off. Both dove in the water as their teams cheered them on. Sunstreaker easily passed Elita and so got to the clue faster. He then swam back to his team, but Elita wasn't too far behind them as she did the same.

"Hurry, hurry open it!" said Cyclonus as Starscream opened the map.

The map then showed them where to go and so ran off. The autobots opened the map and immediately knew where to go.

"This way!" said Elita as she ran through the forest.

The teams made there way through the forest where they came to a placed where it held the next challange. There they had to go through a series of obstacle courses. The team that has successfully gotten all their team mates through wins.

"Oh great," sighed Starscream as he starred at the rough looking obstacle course. It had deep mud pits high rock walls and low trenches.

"Come on let's go!" shot Sunstreaker as he ran to go through it.

And so they followed after Sunstreaker. The autobots then came to the course and so readied to go through. Hot Shot went first and passed the second of the decepticon team that went through, Starscream.

"Catch ya latter Screamer," smiled Hot Shot as he quickly passed him.

Both teams went fast through them, but they had certain members that had a rough time. Like Tidalwave through the trenches and things like that. Jetfire had a bit of trouble getting over the rock wall, but he eventually did. The fastest one was Elita One.

She didn't have that much trouble with any of it. She sped through it with ease. Demolisher was also one who had trouble getting up the rock wall. Sunstreaker was just yelling at the decepticons urging them to keep going.

"Come on Demolisher! Get your tincan up that rock wall and through those trenches!!" He shouted.

As Demolisher made it over the rock wall he mumbled to himself-

"After this we're putting him straight to sleep again."

He then got over the wall but fell flat on his back and couldn't get up so well.

"COME ON!!!" cried Sunstreaker tired of his teammates losing.

Sideways then looked at Starscream and Starscream shook his head in approval. Sideways then came up to Sunstreaker with a drink and said-

"Here autobot. You look thirsty after all that yelling."

"Oh, thanks," he smiled as he took the drink and chugged it down. "Hm, tasty."

All of the sudden Sunstreaker went limp but was caught by Starscream.

"That should do him," said Starscream.

Sideswipe was crawling through and over some trenches as he saw his brother fall limp and Starscream catch him. He didn't like the looks of that and so that only urged him to complete the course faster. When done he came over to the decepticon team and looked at his brother and cried-

"What'd you do to him you evil-!!!"

All of the sudden Sideswipe attacked Starscream and just began to choke the life out of him. The game was called off as all came to stop the fight. Jetfire took up Sideswipe and wouldn't let him go. Sunstreaker was still out cold through all of this. Sideswipe just wanted to rip them all apart at the moment.

"What has gotten into you Sideswipe?!" said Elita as she came to him.

"Look what they did to my brother!" he cried as he pointed at the decepticons.

The survivor guy then looked at the decepticons and said-

"Team decepticon did you hurt Sunstreaker?"

"No," smiled Starscream as he stood to his feet. "He's had a long day. He's just tired."

"You liar!" spat Sideswipe. "I'm gonna-!!"

"No one is going to do anything," said the survivor guy. "Now . . . since Sideswipe ruined the challenge then he had given the win to team decepticon."

"Aw man!" grumped Hot Shot as all heard this. "Thanks a lot Swipes."

At that Sideswipe felt really embarrassed and like he let the team down. He then bowed his head and said-

"Sorry guys."

"Well, I guess we can understand," said Jazz. "He was your brother after all."

"So now what?" asked Elita as she turned to the survivor guy. "Do we have to go to tribal meeting again?"

"No," said the survivor guy. "Team decepticon shall choose one of you to go to exile island."

There was a sort of 'du du da dum' as all heard exile island being mention. The decepticons grinned as they heard this. They then looked at each other and decided who they felt was the strongest of the group and who might pose as a threat to them in the future. Starscream then turned back to the autobots and smirked as he called out the name of the one they chose to go-

"Jetfire."

"WHAT?!" cried Jetfire as he heard his name be called.

"Sorry Jetfire," said the survivor guy as he turned to him. "But there is a hidden idol on the island and if you find it you can return to your team."

"I see," said Jetfire as he bowed his head.

He then let go of Sideswipe and was then escorted to exile island.

"Jetfire," pouted Hot Shot.

He then turned to the decepticons and said-

"Your time will come when one of YOU are chosen to go to exile island, and believe me it will be soon!"

"Oh, we're so scared," smirked Starscream as all laughed at them.

"You're gonna wish you weren't laughing decepticons," growled Hot Shot.

And so the teams left and the autobots had only one thing on their minds . . .

Revenge!

**Hot Shot's girl: Here's the next chapter and the other should come as soon as I make another round in my stories. I told you Jetfire would get what was coming to him and don't worry the autobots will get revenge, but I'm not telling you when, so until then bye.**


	8. Day 4

**Day 4**

The autobots were not too pleased with this at all. They weren't mad at Sideswipe for causing this, but for the decepticons for choosing Jetfire to go to exile island.

"Man, they're gonna pay for what they did to Jetfire, I swear to Primus they will," said Hot Shot pounding his fists.

"But how?" asked Elita One. "Jetfire was one of our best players on this team. He was the only one who could put up a challange to Tidal Wave . . . now who will?"

"I will," said Hot Shot turning to her.

"But Hot Shot," she started. "You're too small."

"Size shouldn't matter," added Jazz. "And besides all we need to do is win another game and send Tidal wave off to exile island."

"Yea, and if Jetfire is doing well on exile island all he has to do is find the hidden idol and get off that island," said Hot Shot.

"Well that's if he's doing well," added Red Alert.

* * *

**Day 1 on exile island**

"I'll show them for sending me, Jetfire, to exile island," grumbled Jetfire as he sat down. "I'll show them that it's not so hard to survive on this . . . dark . . . lonely . . . kind of creepy . . . I can survive! I am second-in-command of the autobots for Primus' sake! I can take anything that's thrown at me! . . . I better take anything that's thrown at me."

**Day 2 on exile island**

"Hey Optimus is that you?" smiled Jetfire as he looked at a small red crab that tried to mind its own business on the beach. "I thought we made sure you were voted off . . . man you've gotten smaller . . ."

Jetfire, after day 3 wasn't looking so good on exile island. He had completely forgotten about the hidden idol that if he found it he could go back to his team. His mainframe was a little too over cooked by the hot sun.

* * *

Jetifre just jumped in front of the camera just to scream and made strange sounds and jump around like a mad man and then jump away. Never to say a singal sane word.

* * *

"Is he sleeping?" asked Demolisher as the decepticons poked their heads out of the bushes they hid in. 

They all gazed at Sunstreaker who slept peacefully, but by the looks of the way he slept . . . uncomfortably. After hearing him give out a snort of a snore they all agreed he was dead to the world.

"Yup, he's out," said Starscream as they all came out of hiding.

"Now what do we do?" asked Cyclonus as he gave Sunstreaker a small nudge with his foot.

"Stop it you idiot!" slapped Sideways. "Do you want him to wake up?!"

"Oops . . . sorry," giggled Cyclonus.

"Hhh, I'm surrounded by morons," sighed Sideways as he placed his face in his hands.

"You're tellin' me," sighed Starscream.

"I sure hope you gave him the right amount of sleeping drink," said Demolisher looking at him.

"I did, don't worry," said Sideways. "You . . . maybe . . . could shoot him with a blaster and he'd still be our little sleeping beauty."

"Really? cool!" smiled Cyclonus looking around. "Aw man, where's my blaster?"

Cyclonus then ran off to find his blaster that he had left on cybertron before he left to go to survivor.

"Really Sideways?" asked Starscream as he crossed his arms.

Sideways just shrugged and smiled and said-

"I don't know. I just said that to get rid of Cyclonus there."

Starscream gave out a grin at that. Tidal wave couldn't wait for the next challange so he came to them and said-

"Tidal wave ready for next challange."

"Yes, I know that," said Starscream. "Don't worry . . . It'll come soon enough."

* * *

"I can't wait for this next challange 'cause I'm gonna kick some deceptibutt this time!" said Hot Shot slamming his fists together. "What's that? . . . oh sure we can win . . . it doesn't matter if they have Tidal wave or not I'm still gonna show them who's superior!"

* * *

"I just want them to stop doing what ever they are doing to my brother," said Sideswipe. "And don't think I won't figure it out sometime or another!"

* * *

I can honestly say I think this team is ready to fight," said Elita One. "That is to beat the decepticon team."

* * *

"All I have to say is bring . . . it . . . on," smiled Jazz.

* * *

"I just want to go home," sighed Red Alert as he cupped his face with both hands.

* * *

As the day entered its time for the challange the teams came and greeted the survivor guy. 

"So are both teams ready to face off in another round of survivor?" he asked.

"You bet we are," smirked Starscream and Tidal wave dropped Sunstreaker behind him hard to the ground to wake him up.

"I'm okay," he said as he got up. "I just dozed off a bit that's all."

Cyclonus couldn't help but let out little school girl giggles for Sunstreaker had no idea about his drink.

Sidswipe did not like seeing the decepticons treat his brother like this, but all he could do was grind his teeth. He was about to attempt to beat them all up again, but Hot Shot held his arm up and said-

"Wait . . . they'll get their turn soon enough."

Sideswipe just let a low rumble in his throat go as Sunstreaker fully came to. All the autobots didn't like the way the decepticons were using him for their own game just to win. They all wanted to beat them sensless, but they knew they would get the chance sooner or later. Now the survivor guy told them their challange.

They came to a slim course that was leveled off a pit of mud. All wondered what it could be. The survivor guy then told them what it was.

"Each team will send one of their team mates on this course one at a time and when they have finished then another will go and so forth, but the other team will send one of their team mate on at the same time to do the same thing, but if they run into each other then they will have to get by them without falling into the pit of mud. If you fall then you will have to start the course over. The one who sends all their team mates through first wins."

All the autobots glared at the decepticons evilly as the thought of wrestling them came to their minds. All smiled as they thought it was fair enough. They even didn't care if they were up against Tidal wave they just wanted to beat them senseless. They both got ready.

The decepticons let Sunstreaker go first and the autobots let Jazz go first.

"On you mark . . . get set . . . go!" said the survivor guy as the two team mates took off.

They made their way through the course, but eventually met each other.

"Back up Sunstreaker, I don't want to hurt you," said Jazz as they just about tackled each other.

"Or I!" said Sunstreaker as he flung himself at Jazz.

But Jazz moved to his side and pushed Sunstreaker down and then kicked him off the course making him hit the mud hard. Jazz then continued the course. Most of the decepticons couldn't believe this happened to him.

"Well . . . so much for our secret weapon," said Cylonus as they watched Sunstreaker sit their confused in the mud.

Sunstreaker was in a bit of shock as he realized that he was just beat. He hadn't been beaten in a long time so why now? He then grew angry and hit the mud hard splatting it everywhere as he got up and continued the course. As he had to restart another autobot came . . . Sidswipe.

They too met each other. Sunstreaker would have screamed if he saw the condition he was in at that moment, but to Sideswipe he was not his brother.

"I'm sorry," said Sideswipe as he tackled Sunstreaker.

But Sunstreaker then lifted him up and tossed him aside leaving Sidswipe confused in the mud. He soon got up and tried again. All teams raced through that course, but when it came to Tidal wave Hot Shot had his hands a bit too full.

"Ah man," he sighed as he gazed up at the monstrosity.

Tidal wave had to be careful not to fall off for it was very slim, but none could get past him neither. Hot Shot was the last of the autobot team and if he past Tidal wave then they would win and they could send a decepticon to exile island. It was up to him now.

_I have to do this_, thought Hot Shot as he tried to figure out a way to get past Tidal wave without getting tossed off. _For the team . . . for Jetfire._

Tidalwave then raised his foot to squash Hot Shot, but Hot Shot took that chance to slide under and through him. As he did this the autobots cheered him to finish the course.

"Come on, finish it!" they cried to him.

"Not yet," said Hot Shot as he came back to Tidal wave and stepped under his raised foot and just pushed on it.

"What is he doing?!" said Red Alert. "Does he wan't to get squashed?"

"No . . . look," said Jazz seeing what he meant to do.

Pushing up on Tidal wave's unbalanced foot made him begin to lose balance and tilt over.

"No . . . NO!" cried Starscream seeing their last hope fall over into the mud.

Tidal wave fell and hit the ground hard causeing a small earthquake of embarrassment for the decepticons. Hot Shot then finished the course and said-

"Beat that deceptimorons!"

The autobots cheered as the victory came to them. The decepticons just grinded their teeth in madness as they heard they lost.

"Now that the autobots have won they shall pick one team mate of the decepticons to go join Jetfire on exile island," said the survivor guy.

It didn't take long for the autobots to choose as they turned to the decepticons and smiled.

"Tidal wave," smiled Hot Shot.

"What?!" said Cyclonus. "That's not fair!"

"Oh . . . it is," smiled Jazz. "You took Jetfire away from us and so we're taking Tidal wave away from you."

"Sorry Tidal wave," said the survivor guy. "You have to go."

And so they escorted Tidal wave off to exile island.

"You may all return to your camps now," said the survivor guy.

And so the teams left. The autobots walked off paising and cheering their victory.

"One down and many more to go," smiled Hot Shot.

"Ain't that right," smiled Jazz.

The decepticons all walked back with their heads down in defeat.

"Man this bites," complained Cyclonus.

"We all know that Cyclonus you just feel free to express yourself," said Demolisher.

"Hey Streaker you want something to drink?" asked Sideways.

"Oh sure, thanks," he smiled as he took it and drank.


	9. Day 5

**Day 5**

The autobots felt really good after getting Tidal wave sent to exile island they only hoped that Jetfire and Tidal wave wouldn't meet each other for if so it would be hectik. They knew now that all they had to do was try their best in beating the decepticons so they could win all the games and get most of them voted off.

"Man, it should be easy as opening a bottle of energon," smiled Jazz as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hm, you said it," smiled Hot Shot as he did the same. "I'm just glad we have Tidal wave off their team. Now all we have to worry about is their stupid 'secret weapon' Sunny."

"Yea . . . forgot about him," sighed Jazz. "Oh well, he shouldn't be that hard either. All we have to do is put brother against brother and they'll just rip each other's heads off."

"Yea, but does Sideswipe want to do that?" asked Hot Shot. "He feels it's his fault Sunstreaker's acting this way."

They then looked over across the camp to see Sideswipe siting all alone probably wishing he hadn't done that to his brother.

"Man, poor bot," sighed Hot Shot as they looked at him.

But then Elita came and said-

"Well he'll just have to forget about it and get back to work."

"But that's his brother Elita," said Jazz.

"Yea, and who elected you leader?" squinted Hot Shot.

"Just get back to work," said Elita as she walked off.

"She better be careful at who she bosses around or she'll get voted off," said Hot Shot as he and Jazz got up.

"Yea," sighed Jazz. "Well better get to work. I don't want her down my throat all day long before the games."

And so they left to do the every day chores a camp needed.

* * *

As Sunstreaker held his drink he was given by Sideways everyday he looked around at all the decepticons working on the camp and supplies. He hadn't put it to his lips yet and drank and all waited and waited, but so far he just walked around and held it. 

"Why isn't he drinking it?" asked Starscream to Sideways.

"Perhaps he's not thirsty yet," said Sideways.

"Well then get him thirsty!" said Starscream as he grabbed Sideways by the throat.

"Like how Starscream?" asked Sideways.

"Think of a way!!" growled Starscream. "I can't stand him anymore!"

As Starscream and Sideways fought about this the other decepticons just continued to work. Sunstreaker came over to Cyclonus who had just put some long logs down and so said-

"You call that piling logs Clyclonus?"

"We it would help if I had a brake," said Cyclonus trying to catch his breath.

Sunstreaker then thought for a moment as he swirled his drink in his hand. He then looked at the tired decepticon and outstretched his hand and said-

"Here, have something to drink."

"Aw gee, thanks," smiled Cyclonus as he took it and drank it.

But then all of the sudden Cyclonus fell over unconscious. Sunstreaker wondered how this happened and so saw that he was just sleeping.

"What the?" he gasped as he looked at his drink.

When he examined his drink he found it was a sleeping drink. He finaly figured things out and so turned to the decepticons holding his drink up and saying-

"Alright! . . . who did this?!"

"Oh scrap," gasped Sideways. "He found out."

"Oh . . . that dumb Cyclonus!!" growled Starscream seeing his comrade asleep next to Sunstreaker.

And so since the 'drink incident' Sunstreaker was yelling and forcing the decepticons to work harder and harder now.

"Come on!! . . . hurry up! If you have enough time to put sleep potion in my drink then you have enough time to finish the camp!!! You bunch of no good decepticons errr!!!!"

"I liked him better before," sighed Demolisher as they finished up the camp.

And so as they finished the camp Sunstreaker looked at it and was fairly impressed.

"Well . . . it's not that bad, but all of you decepticons are staying yards and yards away from me!" he pointed at them all.

"Hey autobot, you look a little parched after all that yelling. Care for a drink?" asked Sideways handing him a drink.

"Oh sure, thanks," smiled Sunstreaker as he took the drink and chuged it down.

After a couple of seconds Sunstreaker had realized what he had just done he looked at his drink and then at Sideways-

"Wait . . . I . . ."

He then fell over unconscious just like Cyclonus. All the decepticons sighed as they came to look at him.

"Luckily he's so gulible," smiled Sideways nudging him a bit.

"Yea," sighed Starscream as he looked at the two sleeping transformers. "I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"Yea, he's getting smarter . . . I never thought I'd see the day," sighed Sideways.

* * *

As the day passed the next game came and so both teams met the survivor guy out in the middle of the island. There the teams waited on what they were to do now. 

"I'm up, I'm up!!" gasped Sunstreaker as he was thrown to the ground and immediately woken up.

"Yea, me too!" gasped Cyclonus jumping up.

"Here is your challange," said the Survivor guy as he pointed to two large buckets. "Each bucket represents a team. There will be one team member who will gather objects to fill up the bucket blindfolded and one team member that will guide them. Once the first team gets their bucket filled up then they win."

"Hmp, sounds pretty easy," smiled Jazz.

"Not as easy as you think," smiled the survivor guy as he turned to show them the objects they were to fill the buckets up with.

They were strange objects that looked like cans, but they were very slippery and hard to hold. So it would be a challange to both teams. The autobots chose Jazz to gather the slippery objects and Elita One to guide him and the decepticons chose Demolisher to gather and Sunstreaker to guide. As all were ready the survivor guy said-

"On your mark . . . get set . . . go!"

And so they were off. Both teams guides yelling at each other trying to guide their team mates to the objects so they could fill the buckets. Jazz was first to get one and come back, but on the way tback it had slipped right out of his hands and so Elita had to guide him to were it was at his feet, but she wasn't doing so well at guiding.

"No to your right . . .your right!!" she cried.

"I . . . am . . . going Elita!!" cried Jazz as he tried his best to find it.

"Well go faster!!" she cried.

Jazz finally found it, but Demolisher had already returned to get his second object. Soon Demolisher had dropped his object and had the hardest time trying to pick it back up. It was quite a silly sight seeing transformers do this. Sunstreaker got so frustrated as Jazz had now gone past him.

"Hurry up Demolisher!!" he cried jumping a little with anticipation.

"I'm trying autobot!" cried Demolisher as he felt around for it.

He finally found it and so began his normal pace. This game went very slow for they kept dropping them and so the bucket was filled very slow, but when it was one finally full they annoucned the winner.

"The decepticons win," announced the survivor guy.

"We do?" asked Sunstreaker a bit surprised that they had won. "Alright . . . we WON!!"

"It's about . . . time," gasped Demolisher taking his blindfold off and cacthing his breath.

"I'm sorry team autobot," said the survivor guy. "But I will be seeing you at tribal meeting. You may return to your camps."

And so they left and now the autobots had to decide who to vote off.

* * *

"I'd have to say Elita," said Jazz. "She is the one who caused us to lose 'cause she wasn't a good guide . . . we just can't afford to lose anymore."

* * *

"Elita," sighed Hot Shot. "We don't really need her and we just can't afford to lose anymore members."

* * *

"I just want this all to end," sighed Red Alert. "I want to go home, I want to get back to my normal life, and did I say I just want this all to end?"

* * *

And so the autobots came to tribal meeting and knew what to do. They all came and voted and so the Survivor guy recieved up the votes and came to the team and readied to tell them the votes.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short, but you guys know what to do now. Vote or else I will vote someone off. You have one day . . . or two;D**


	10. The 3rd votes

The survivor guy opened the box and began reading the votes-

"Elita . . . Elita . . . Hot Shot . . . Jazz . . . and . . . Sideswipe."

All then looked at the one who got the most votes. Elita then stood up so the survivor guy could estinguish her torch.

"I'm sorry Elita One . . . the tribe has spoken," said the survivor guy as he estinguished her torch.

She, herself, espected something like this. By the way all were acting and all. She looked at her team and said one last word to them-

"I hope you guys know what you're doing."

She then sighed and turned and left.

"You may go back to your camp," said the survivor guy.

And so all left and went back to their camp.

* * *

"I sort of espected this and all," sighed Elita One. "They just don't like taking orders and such, but that the way they want to go so be it . . . just hope they don't lose to those decepticons . . . it was probably Hot Shot and Jazz who voted the votes that got me off . . . the others wouldn't do it . . . would they?"

* * *

And so next time on Survivor. 

**Hot Shot's girl: None of you voted (Except one of course.) and so I voted. Until next time friends :)**


	11. Day 6

**Day 6**

The autobot team was doing fine after the Elita One was voted off. As a matter of fact they liked not haveing someone boss them around and tell them what to do, but after the second day without her they began to wonder if voting her off was such a good thing after all. They then decided to try and pick a new leader, but all wanted to be leader and some just weren't up for the job.

"Man, why can't I be leader huh?" asked Jazz wanting to know what was so bad about him being leader.

"Well, you're stupid for one thing," chuckled Hot Shot. "And besides I'm next in line anyways."

"Yea, but this is survivor!" grumped Jazz.

Jazz then came over to Red Alert who was trying to mind his own business by the camp fire and asked him-

"Hey Red Alert ole buddy, what do you think huh? You think I can be a good leader right?"

"All that I'm thinking of right now is just to get myself warm and back up to normal temperatures now if you don't mind!" growled a _very_ grumpy Red Alert.

"Alright, sheesh," said Jazz backing away from the grumpy doctor.

And so they had not a leader for a while till all came to see who was the best in that days challange.

* * *

"That guy's as dumb as a bucket of bolts," sighed Sideways as they watched Sunrasier peacefully sleep on the ground. 

"Yea, but so is our guy," sighed Starscream as they all turned to see Cyclonus asleep as well 'cause he drank out of the same drink Sunstreaker did.

"Well at least it's quiet," said Demolisher. "I don't mind the quietness too much."

"Yea, I sappose," said Starscream taking a seat next to the fire. "How long to you sappose we have left till we can leave this island?"

"About a week or more," said Sideways.

Starscream just let out a heavy tired sigh. He wanted to go home, but also wanted to go home with the win as well. It seemed like a milliennia since they had been there. Some had lost track of the days, but some hadn't.

* * *

**On Exile Island**

Jetfire was still as craxy as he normaly was talking to trees and crabs, which he named Optimus, as usual. But Tidal wave did a fine job at being stranded on exile island. Although he had nothing really to do he just kept looking for the idol that would get him off that island. When he grew tired of looking he just slept the day away not wanting to go crazy like someone he knew would.

* * *

"Tidal wave shall find idol soon," shook Tidal wave.

* * *

"Optimus say hi to the camera," smiled Jetfire as he moved the crab in front of the camera. "Now, now Optimus, don't be shy."

* * *

As the day passed for the two teams they just waited for the challange and when time came they were all siked to win. When they came to the survivor guy he smiled and said- 

"So teams how was you're day?"

They all groaned as they shook off their tiredness and readied for the next challange.

"I'm up!" shouted Sunstreaker as he shot up after being drop by the decepticons.

He then looked and saw that Cyclonus was sleeping as well and so he kicked him in the side and said-

"Get up you lazy decepticon!"

"Just five more minutes Megatron," snorted Cyclonus turning a bit.

"Megatron?" wondered Sunstreaker. "I act like Megatron?"

All the decepticons then gave a couple of coughs and turned away from the crazed autobot just wanting the challange to come. Sunstreaker just thought to himself and pondered this. He didn't mean to act like Megatron in the first place. This was not so good for him to be like this.

"Alright teams," started the survivor guy. "Here is your challange."

He then pointed to two large mazes and said-

"Each team will line up in the order they want and chained to each other and make their way through this maze. If you hit a dead end you are able to which leaders and turn the other way around. Once you make it through this maze you will have to run all the way over to a poll where it holds a key once done you will take that key to unlock a box that lays at the begining of the maze. When unlocked you will receive a puzzle you need to finish in order to win."

The teams then readied for their race deciding who would lead and who would be the second leader. Since Jazz was the fastest they decided to put him first and if they got lost then Hot Shot would be the back-up leader. The decepticons decided to have Starscream first and their back-up would be Sunstreaker. Now they readied to enter the maze.

"On your mark, get set . . . GO!" shouted the survivor guy.

The teams entered the maze and carefully made their way in and around to find their way out . . . or at least the autobots were. The decepticons on the other hand were all pushing and shoving each other to get passed the maze, but since they did so they kept ending up at the beginning of the maze where Sunstreaker had to take lead. This happened on numerous occaisons, but the autobots soon messed up once and so had to turn around. The decepticons soon had fallen down and had a very hard time getting up.

When they got up it was the time the autobots had made it out of the maze and ran to the key. They couldn't run so fast as being chained up and so this caused Red Alert the trip and get dragged. They had to stop less all fall down and not be able to get back up. Once they had ragained their balance the decepticons had made their way out and so headed right towards the key.

Both teams grabbed the key at the same time and then ran back in the maze hoping they could remember the way they came from. Some had forgotten the way, but soon both teams headed out of the mazes at the same time, but the autobots, who worked as a team, got the box the contained the puzzle unlocked first.

"Come on, come on, open it!" shouted the decepticons as Starscream tried to unlock the box.

"I'm tryin'!" he shouted back at them making them all shut up.

After a couple of tries Starscream managed to unlock it and take the puzzle out. They began working on their puzzle that was really a strange looking oval with some jagged edges and soon began to get the first pieces together. The autobots had trouble with their puzzle which was a triangle with a retangle mixed into it.

"I can't figure it out, I can't figure it out!" paniced Hot Shot.

"Here, let me try," said Jazz as he tried to figure it.

But he as well wasn't doing too good. Red Alert saw the pattern and so wanted to try it, but Jazz didn't let him. he thought he could do it all by himself and this upset many teammates.

"Jazz, let him try!" said Sideswipe.

"Yea Jazz!" said Hot Shot.

"No!" said Jazz. "I can figure this out!"

"And the decepticons had won!" announced the survivor guy.

The autobots then halted and sighed as they lost for a second time. All knew it was Jazz's fault and all had half a mind to vote him off. Jazz knew it was his fault in the first place. He should have let Red Alert do the puzzle.

"I'm sorry autobots," sighed the survivor guy. "I will see you at the tribal meeting.

And so they left back to their camp and tried to decide who to vote off, but it was hard on all of them.

* * *

"I can't really say," sighed Hot Shot. "The team all worked their hardest, but Jazz . . . I don't know."

* * *

"I hate to say it but I think I'm gonna have to go," sighed Jazz. "The team would be better off anyways."

* * *

"I don't really care at the moment," sighed Red Alert trying to get warm. "I am cold and I am beginning to rust. I have half a mind to vote myself off this Primus-forsaken island!"

* * *

"I don't know man," sighed Sideswipe. "Jazz did lose it for us, but it doesn't mean he'll do it again . . . right?"

* * *

And so the autobots went to tribal meeting and voted for what they could.

"I'll go tally the votes," said the survivor guy as he got the votes.

He then placed the bucket of votes before the team and readied to read it to them.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short I'll try and make the others longing okay, and don't forget to vote and yes it is a tough choice to pick. You have about a day or so:)**


	12. The Fourth Votes

The Survivor guy read the votes-

"Red Alert . . ."

At the sound of that Red Alert sighed a sigh of relief, maybe he would get voted of this misrable island.

"Jazz . . ."

Jazz sighed and knew he deserved that, after al it was his fault they lost.

"Jazz . . ."

He then took out the last and final vote saying-

"Fourth person to be voted off the island . . . Jazz."

Jazz bowed his head a bit and then stood up. He knew it was the right and just thing to do. He took his torch to the survivor and and said-

"I know."

"I'm sorry Jazz . . . the tribe has spoken," said the survivor guy as he estinguished the flame.

And so Jazz left. The survivor guy then turned to the team who looked sadened by his voted off and so said-

"Team autobot you may return to camp."

And so they left back to camp wondering if it was the right thing to do . . . voting of Jazz.

* * *

"I understand I do," sighed Jazz. "It was all my fault we lost in the first place. I just hope they can win better now and beat the tailpipes off the decepticons!"

* * *

Until next time on Transformers: Survivor!

**Hot Shot's girl: I know most of you voted for Red Alert and wanted Jazz to stay, but I decided it would be better for him to get voted off and you'll find out why sooner or later. Until next times guys, bye:)**


	13. Day 7

**Day 7 **

Both teams received a note from the survivor guy. As soon as they read their spirits were all down cast at reading they were to do nothing.

"Team autobot," read Hot Shot. "You shall have no challenges—"

* * *

"For it is up to one of your team members now to choose your outcome," read Sideways. "On Exile Island—"

* * *

"Is where one of your team members lay and shall look for the hidden immunity idol—"

* * *

"When one of the team members finds it then both are sent back to their camps, but who ever finds it their team shall not have to go to—"

* * *

"Tribal meeting, so pray that your team member finds the idol before the other team member does," finished Hot Shot as he looked at his team.

"Oh great," sighed Sideswipe. "Do you think Jetfire will be in his right state of mind to search for it?"

"Man I hope so," sighed Hot Shot shaking his head a bit.

"He probably won't," added Red Alert always so negative.

Hot Shot and Sideswipe both gazed at the negative doctor and said-

"Do you always have to be so negative Red Alert?"

"It's what this place always is," sniffed Red Alert as he went back to his normal seat near the fire.

* * *

"Do you think Tidal wave can do the job and find that idol?" asked Sideways as he looked at his team. 

"Well he better," said Starscream turning with his fist raised. "For if he doesn't then he will be sent home."

"I agree," smiled Sideways.

"Well then . . ." sighed Demolisher clapping his hands together a bit. "What are we gonna do with that bozo?"

All then looked at Sunstreaker who was yet asleep again like he had been through most of this game. All just sighed as Sideways said-

"Yea, I only gave him a small portion of the sleeping potion for I thought we were going to be going to another challenge today."

"Well when he wakes up just give him another drink," said Starscream leaving.

* * *

"So my team's countin' on me ah?" said Jetfire. "Well I shall NOT let them down."

He then cracked up laughing at crazily thinking what he said was funny.

* * *

"Tidal wave will find the idol for team," shook Tidal wave very sure he could find it.

* * *

And so Jetfire and Tidal wave got searching for the hidden idol. They looked high and low for it, but some people such as Jetfire looked a little too crazy to care.

"Alright Optimus," he smiled holding the small string for a leash that was on the tiny crab. "Let's sniff it out!"

All knew he was crazy and so knew that Tidal wave was more or likely going to find the idol before the crazed Jetfire. If Jetfire ever happened to find it before Tidal wave then he would have just dumb luck.

* * *

"I know it's close," said Tidal wave as he looked under a rotten log and continued his search.

* * *

The autobots and decepticons grew bored and tired of waiting on the news that one of their team mates had found the idol. The day just progressed on as the sun broke out and began to just melt their mainframes to nothing but liquid.

"Wow, this is really boring," yawned Hot Shot stretching a bit.

"And quiet," sighed Sideswipe sort of wishing they hadn't voted off Jazz.

"Yea," sighed Hot Shot.

"Quiet is good," smiled Red Alert all snuggled up against a tree trying to sleep.

They just looked at Red Alert very annoyed then turned back their attention to just stare at the fire.

"We should have voted off him you know."

"Yea, but then what would we do if we had to solve a puzzle and stuff like that?" asked Sideswipe.

"You're right," sighed Hot Shot as he laid back to relax and look at the clear blue sky through the trees. "But still . . . he would have been less annoying."

"I know," chuckled Sideswipe. "Well, hey, just think . . . if Jetfire doesn't find it in time then we know who to vote off right?"

Hot Shot just smiled at him and said-

"Right."

* * *

Jetifre was whistling merrily just walking his crab whom he named Optimus when it had gone astray just trying to get away from him and perhaps find shelter from the crazed bot in an old piece of wood near them, but Jetfire caught this and so laughed coming to it saying-

"What are you doing now Optimus? Trying to run off during your walk? Now you know that is—"

He paused as he saw the things the crab hid under . . . it was the hidden immunity idol! Jetfire, at that moment, snapped out of his insanity and trembling picked it up and held it high proclaiming his victory as he found it.

"HA, HA!!" he cried out not caring who all could hear him. "I FOUND THE IDOL!!!"

* * *

As a couple of more hours rolled by like millenniums the autobots truly didn't know how bored they could get as that last hour rolled by. They weren't tired so they couldn't sleep. They didn't feel like talking so they didn't speak to one another. It was so hot they could hardly think of anything so their imagination was as black as nothingness. All they could do was sit and stare into space just praying someone; anybody would find the stinkin' immunity idol.

As another long forever hour rolled by they got an unexpected visit from someone they though they'd never see again.

"Hey guys!" smiled Jetfire with a loud booming voice almost knocking everyone out of their bodies.

"Jetfire?!" gasped Hot Shot as he jumped to his feet. "It is you!"

"Hey Jetfire!" smiled Sideswipe as they came to him.

"Did ya miss me?" asked Jetfire with arms open wide.

"What kind of a question is that?!" asked Hot Shot. "Of course we did! It's been very . . . dry here since you left."

"Yea . . . I can see that," said Jetfire looking at the small group only seeing Red Alert and no one else. "My guess is the others didn't make it right?"

"No," sighed Hot Shot. "But did you win or what?"

"Lo and behold fellow autobots," smiled Jetfire as he took out the idol and showed it to everyone. "Jetfire has found it!"

"YES!" smiled Hot Shot. "That is one less decepticon."

"You got that right," smiled Jetfire placing his hands on his hips.

"So tell us," smiled Sideswipe. "How'd you find it and what was it like on the island."

"I'd rather not get too detailed," sweated Jetfire knowing he didn't want them the know how crazy he got back on that island. "But the idol was just half way buried in the sand."

"What made you look there?" asked Red Alert sitting up interested to see how Jetfire handled things on the island.

"I . . . uh," started Jetfire. "I just decided to look there so what!"

"Uh-huh, sure," said Red Alert very well knowing he probably found it by sheer luck.

"Who cares Red," shot back Hot Shot. "At least he found it. Now the decepticons will get a rude awakening."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have it?!" growled Starscream as all confronted the returned Tidal wave.

"Jetfire found it first," grumbled Tidal wave.

"Great!" sighed Starscream throwing his arms up high. "Now we have to go to tribal meeting and by all means we have decided to vote _you_ off if you failed us and you HAVE!!"

"Tidal wave understands," bowed Tidal wave knowing he was going to go home soon.

And so that night they went to tribal meeting and voted. As they sat back down the survivor guy went to tally the votes and when he had brought them out he prepared to read them to the team.

**Hot Shot's girl: You all know what to do guys. Vote if you may, but you know sometimes I'll vote off who I want to, but you could change my mind so vote and you have about a day or so:)**


	14. The Fifth Votes

"First vote . . . Starscream . . . Sideways . . . Tidal wave . . . Tidal wave . . . and Sunstreaker," finished the survivor guy with the votes. "Tidal wave you are the fifth person to be voted off transformers survivor . . . I'm sorry."

"Tidal wave undertsands," sighed Tidal wave as he bowed and brought his torch to be estinguished.

"The tribe has spoken," said the survivor guy as he estinguished Tidal wave's torch.

And so Tidal wave went off and the decepticon team back to their camp.

* * *

"Tidal wave have nothing to say," said Tidal wave.

* * *

Check in to see the next survivor and how the decepticons will get by without their muscle of the team. Will they be able to win the rest of the challanges now that Tidal wave has been voted off? Find out on the next . . . Survivor. 

**Hot Shot's girl: Well there you have it, but I will try and update this story as soon as I can, but I get writers block on this alot so it might take a while. Well see ya, bye:D**


End file.
